


Day Trip to the Beach

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate





	Day Trip to the Beach

“It should not be this complicated to go to the beach, Cas.” They’re standing in the middle of the kitchen, and every single flat surface is covered in paraphernalia. The counters have several bags, one filled with towels, sunscreen, sunglasses and not one, not even two, but three hats. There’s a spare change of clothing for Ella in another bag, and there’s a cooler filled with snacks and bottles of water. On the kitchen table is another bag filled with beach toys: a shovel and pail, a pair of goggles and some floaties, just in case. Somewhere under all of this was a set of directions, Dean’s keys, wallet and cell phone. 

Cas hums a response as he puts another sandwich into the cooler. They’re going to meet Sam, Sarah, and Mary at the beach for a day trip. Ella is so excited that she’s been dashing about the house for an hour, bringing items for them to bring with her. At five, she’s normally a bundle of energy, but this morning she’s keyed up to the point of being manic. Dean’s a little worried that she’s going to crash before they even get to the beach, and then she’ll be cranky the entire time they’re there.

Cas seals the cooler and hands it to Dean with a kiss on the cheek. “Here, start loading up the car.”

“Cas, I can’t load up the car if I can’t find my keys.” 

Luckily at that moment, Dean’s phone rings, Sam’s ringtone echoing through the kitchen. Cas lifts up the bag filled with beach toys, picks up the phone and lays Dean’s keys on top of the cooler. Cas answers the phone and has a brief conversation with Sam while Dean takes the cooler out to the Impala. When he gets back into the kitchen, Cas has finished the conversation and is slinging the rest of the bags over his shoulder.

“Sam and Sarah are on their way already. Can you go grab Ella?” 

“Ella!” Dean yells, heading up to her room. She’s seated on the floor surrounded by by her stuff animals, and it looks like she’s having a serious conversation with them, her voice low and stern. Dean recognizes a few of Cas’s tones in her voice, and he leans against the doorjamb, waiting for her to finish.

“So we’ll be gone all day, but we’ll be back tonight,” she’s saying. “So you guys have to be good.” She points at her favorite toy, a stuffed moose that Sam gave her for her birthday. “You’re in charge until I get back.” She squints at the toy for another moment, and Dean startles as he realizes that he recognizes that look: it’s Cas all the way through. Dean wonders how many other of Cas’s mannerisms she’s picked up.

“C’mon kiddo, time to get going.” 

Ella jumps up and grabs Dean’s hand. “And Mary and Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah are coming too, right?” 

Dean grins. Ella’s been double and triple checking this information every day for the last week and a half. “Yep, they’re already on their way.”

Ella begins to tug on Dean’s hand. “Come on then, we don’t want to be late! Come on, come on, come on!” She pulls Dean down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the garage, where Cas is just slamming the lid on the trunk. Dean picks up Ella and swings her around a little bit, her giggles shrieking through the garage, and then he settles her into her booster seat and straps her in.

Dean squeezes past Cas, who smiles at Dean. Dean’s breath catches slightly; he will never ceased to be amazed at the fact that that smile is a special one, just for him and him alone. He gives into the impulse to kiss Cas, pulling him close against him so their chests and hips are flush together.

They’re interrupted by a small voice from within the car. “Daddy! We’re going to be late!”

Dean leans his head against Cas’s forehead, who laughs. “Her highness will not be kept waiting,” Cas says in a soft voice. He presses a light kiss to Dean’s mouth and gets into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean whistles as he circles around the front of the car to his side. 

It’s going to be a good day at the beach.

~~

 


End file.
